Stephen D. Oscura/Abilities and Powers
Abilities & Powers Enhanced Strength Even though he is a middle aged man, Stephen has shown to have the strength that of a young man. He often speaks of his skills, that muscle is not what truly makes strength. But it is believed since he has D in his name, he might have more of a drive or such. Although it is still unknown for what the will of D. means, but as commented by Hakushin Okashi. Stephen’s and Luffy’s “will” are extremely different, along with Demetrius’s. Stephen has been seen to keep his own up in strength, even going up an opponent much younger than him. Most of this is thank to his Devil Fruit, giving him a great strength. Enhanced Speed Stephen also has a great speed, mostly thank to his Devil Fruit and a few other attributes. He uses his speed that of the average pirate captain, but it seems that he can out run most marine officers and such. However how he does this is rather simple, Stephen claims that he has mediated and has gained the prefect mind. He seems to have the ability to lift his body up from the ground just a few inches, but just enough to make it look like as if he disappeared and reappeared. Which even surprised Demetrius himself, that he is shocked that Stephen could be able to lift himself up that way. Immense Durability Stephen has shown to have immense durability much like many of the other Hakuri Pirates; this is due to his Devil Fruit. The fruit seems to have an affect to make his skin as if it was hard as bone, since the user transforms that way. Stephen also uses a small barrier of haki around his body to protect him from most attacks, which is extremely hard to break. Master Intellect As a former Government Official and a Philosopher he is naturally more intelligence that the average man, he uses every angel he can see. However he uses his intelligence second to his speaking skills, having an advanced vocabulary. His full genius has not been revealed yet, but even Hakushin and Necrid has stated that Stephen and Demetrius’s minds have come together and they don’t know at what will just happen to the world. Master Orator Skills Stephen being the Philosopher that he is, he has a great skill in speaking to others. He can turn many onto his side or against him, often on his side. He often speaks so well that it can cause a spark for war, as shown when Stephen held several public events. On the islands speaking of religious and cultural differences between, the islands. This then got the ball rolling, making them spark into a civil war. He also was seen to have used his speaking skills to gain support of Government officials to join the Taichibukai, promising them a new world if they joined him. However, with his speaking skills he gained their military and money support. So Stephen has the power to gain whatever he wishes, making his words run deep into the hearts of other be it good or bad. Voodoo Expert Stephen being allies with Demetrius for almost 10 years, he has learned several skills in the art of Voodoo. Stephen has picked up on how to speak to spirits, although he can see them because of his fruit. Along with the black magic his fruit offers, Stephen has learned many things. Something’s including simple seals and barriers, he has also learned basic incantations to cast more powerful spells with his black magic and he has learned to use some skills of Demetrius and Marie Laveau. Such as the Tarotokado cardarotokado card ability, which only a few can prefect. But Stephen cannot create cards he needs to get them from Marie, but still makes him a force to be reckoned with. Devil Fruit Main Article-Oni Oni no Mi, Model: Demon King The Oni Oni no Mi, Model: Demon King (ナマズナマズのないミ、モデル悪魔キング) is a Mythical Zoan type of Devil Fruit which allows the user to transform into the King of all the Demons. Oni for “Demon", in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Demon-Demon Fruit, Model: Demon King. Strengths and Weakness The Oni Oni no Mi, Model: Demon King is considered the most dangerous among the Oni models. Because the user gains the abilities of the Demon King and to be able to transform into said ruler. The user of this fruit will gain an increase in speed, strength, stamina, health and many other attributes. Also the user has the ability to give off a demonic aura, like many other Oni models and fruits that has something to do with demons. The user will suffer the standard weakness of the Devil Fruit, like another other does. Another major weakness of this fruit is that the user if they are touched by an Incorrupt Saint. This means if the user is touched by such things as an incorruptible saint’s hand. The user will feel extreme pain in the area they where touched by said relic, but as hinted by Stephen many of the Saint’s relics are held with the “Priests”. This was shown when Stephen was doing battle with one of the “priest”, as he pulled out the hand of a saint and touched Stephen with the hand. But it seems most common pirates and such don’t know this weakness. Usage How this fruit became feared and considered the strongest is in both its transformations and the powers that come with it. The user is able to transform into a full or hybrid version of the Demon King. The user is also able to have a higher recovery time, making this fruit to be considered an awakened fruit as well. Also as shown by Stephen he has a full mastery over his demonic aura, which out does most users of an Oni model. Stephen has also been seen to produce a Demonic Miasma, which acts as a poisonous gas. Being able to use black magic as well, but not as the main ability. The main usage of this fruit is that the user can summon the Demon King’s favored weapon. A double edge great axe, which is extremely heavy to any normal man to pick up but with the user can pick it up with ease. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Stephen has shown a Mastery level in this type of Hak, taking many years to master. Busoshoku Haki Stephen has shown a Mastery level in this type of Hak, taking many years to master. Haoshoku Haki Stephen has shown a Mastery level in this type of Hak, taking many years to master. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages